


Snapemas 2020 Collection: Snockhart Edition

by Lynn_Loch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Loch/pseuds/Lynn_Loch
Summary: Deepperplexity on Tumblr created a snapemas prompt list, these are the drabbles that I made for the series (I'm on making this on my phone and have no idea how to add photos so please go to drawnfromthedead on Tumblr and search the tag snapemas2020 to see the art ^-^)
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Snapemas 2020 Collection: Snockhart Edition

Day 1: Mistletoe 

Severus' hands and lips where cold against Gilderoy's, but he had never felt more warm than in that moment in Severus' arms. He had hoped this would happen when he set up the Christmas decorations but he never thought Severus would be the one to make the first move, especially with how long it took for them to get together in the first place. Gilderoy would do anything to keep Severus' lips on his for as long as possible.  
  
Or he thought so, until Severus' mouth found its way to his neck.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 2: Christmas Card  
  
Snape was a master of many things; Occlumency, Legilimency, Dark and Light arts, Spellcraft, Potions, and much more. However there were many gaps in his skills that many thought of as basic knowledge, such as making Christmas cards.   
  
As a child his family barely even celebrated any holiday, let alone a holiday as expensive as Christmas. His mother celebrated yule with him once, they barely did anything since they were trying to hide it from his father, but that was as close as he got. Unfortunately this left him a fish out of water when it came to celebrations like the one he and Gilderoy had planned.  
  
They had decided to make each other gifts this year since it was their first year as a couple and though Severus had already made his gift, Gilderoy loved beauty care products so Severus had used his potion skills to make a full set that included everything from hair to facial care (and a little something for both of them in bed later, but that was a separate gift), but he needed a card to go with it.  
  
He had made three so far and, although each seemed better than the last, all fell flat in the end. For one reason or another.  
  
The first one fell apart. He had followed a craft books instructions to try and do a pop up card and it didn't seem to want to stay together, Severus even tried a sticking charm but it didn't seem to work well with the paper he had chosen. Not to mention the tree cut out he had made didn't look quite right.  
  
The second one was better but he didn't like the calligraphy he had chosen for it so it was scrapped.  
  
The third one was the best so far, he followed the book, everything stayed in place properly, the cut outs looked how he wanted and the font was perfect. Unfortunately Potter had had detention for messing up his potion in class and his punishment was to make it again. Unfortunately Severus had stepped away for a moment to grab some of the other students work to grade and Potter's potion exploded and ruined the card, which was unfortunately still on Severus' desk. So he had to start all over again.  
  
But it would be worth it in the end, for Gilderoy.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 3: Smiles  
  
Colder winters have definitely hit the castle in years past. but Gilderoy wasn't there for them. He was usually traveling this time of year, warmer places mostly, but this year he and Severus had gotten together. Since Severus generally stayed behind every winter break to look after the Slytherins that stayed Gilderoy was staying with him.  
  
Gilderoy had used the weather as an excuse to stay with Severus all night, though he wasn't expecting Severus to say he could when he joked about staying the night. Not that he was complaining. No _sir ~_  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 4: Snow

For Severus, a winter date with Gilderoy sounded like a good idea at first, and after sharing a bed for the first time (for just sleep at least) it seemed like a great way to spend even more time with the man. So, at first, when they went to Hogsmeade, everything seemed to be going perfectly.  
  
That was until students ruined it from every angle, Potter and his friends ruined their breakfast at the Hogshead by getting in a fist fight with Draco. Following that several Ravenclaws tried to steal some tomes and scrolls from Tomes and Scrolls (which ruined Gilderoy's plan to snog Severus in the stacks), while Goldstein got caught by his three different dates (which started another fight, and ruined their lunch).

Eventually Severus got fed up and decided to move their date out of Hogsmeade entirely. A romantic walk in the forest away from everyone turned out to be exactly what they needed.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 5: Memories  
  
One year ago.  
  
This had all been a distant dream, or hope, or what ever you would call this, one year ago. They had seemed like they were flirting, at least to Gilderoy they had. Always with the jokes, the secret glances, the "accidental" touches.  
  
But then the truth came out about what Gilderoy had done. He couldn't even remember those months, after affects from the backfired obliviate, but he had heard about them. No one spoke of him, wasn't worth it he supposed, or spoke to him either. Four months in the hospital all alone, his reputation ruined, no friends, no family. Just. No one. Not even himself.  
  
So when Severus had created that potion, the one that helped him and many others, all he could feel was relief. He wasn't alone, someone still cared, those words they shared weren't empty promises, _he_ still cared.  
  
He didn't even bother with waiting to be discharged first before he apparated to Hogwarts, a bad idea he found out later when he had heard of what people thought of him after "the incident," but by then he didn't care.  
  
He had his memories and Severus still loved him. What more could he want?  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 6: Christmas Food  
  
Gilderoy wasn't the best cook, infact he had only started to learn how this year and since Severus already knew how to cook he was teaching Gilderoy, but he was determined and well equipped with a new recipe book. Gil had recently learned that Severus had never had a proper Christmas dinner.  
  
Ever.  
  
Gilderoy had decided that he was going to fix this.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 7: Ice Skating  
  
Gilderoy was walking through the halls of Hogwarts looking for Severus. There weren't many people in the school currently and yet he had still managed to loose the taller man in the crowd. Gil had to backtrack many times, trying to see if Severus was lost in thought again somewhere Gil had already been, but had yet to even catch a glance at the man from anywhere in the castle.  
  
Looking out the the third floor window at the frozen lake outside, Gilderoy caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a student ice-skating. He watched them for a moment, trying to figure out why they seemed so familiar. It had been, or at the very least felt like it had been, far to long since he had taught any of them, and his memory still slips from time to time so even if he did recognize the student he couldn't remember their name or face at all.  
  
"There you are I've been looking everywhere for you," Severus' voice broke Gilderoy out of his thoughts, "Where have you been?"  
  
"We got separated," Gil turned from the window to look Severus in the eyes "So I went looking for you but I got distracted."  
  
"Distracted?" Severus looked out the window at the student, still skating but now doing much more complex moves "I see. Shall we join them?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to go skating with me Gil, its not a hard question."  
  
"I don't know if I know how," Gilderoy looked at the student skating, now joined by a friend "It doesn't look easy."  
  
"It isn't," Severus said "But if you don't know how I could always just teach you."  
  
"Thanks, Sev." They stared out the window for a few moments more, while Gilderoy gathered his courage "O.K. But if I fall no laughing."  
  
"No promises."  
  
"SEV!"  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 8: Snowballs  
  
It's much warmer inside then outside, Severus thought, but it still isn't warm enough.  
  
Gilderoy had just ambushed Severus outside for a snowball fight and, while Severus had won, he took quite a number of snowballs to the face leaving him cold and searching for warmth. Despite the fact that the warmth felt much too hot, it also didn't feel like quite enough either.  
  
Cold down to his bones Severus tried brewing some tea to try and warm himself up better only to still feel cold. He tried changing his cloths next, something he had ought to have done right when he got back to his and Gils new shared chambers but had neglected in favor of a warm drink. He still felt cold.  
  
Severus suddenly heard a rustling behind him. He turned and was, yet again, ambushed by Gil who had already set the tea things up on the table and cradled Severus into the same blanket Gil was already wearing. Slowly they lowered onto the floor next to the table in a sitting area Gil had made by covering the ground with pillows.  
  
"Love you Sev," Gilderoy muttered before kissing Severus on the cheek.  
  
Gilderoy had one this round.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 9- art only  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 10: Slippery Slope  
  
Everything about their situation was a slippery slope. They had barely known each other for a year when they had started flirting, which, from Severus' point of veiw, was the quickest development in a relationship he had ever experienced. He usually didn't trust people enough to let them in, let alone so quickly or in this way.  
  
And the flirting had progressed quickly too, soon turning into soft touches and secret conversations when they knew no one else was around. They even had jokes that no one else understood and were safe enough to say around others without ruining their fun. Severus had hopes that whatever they were together would progress just as quickly into a full relationship.  
  
So when he had learned about some of the secrets that Gilderoy was hiding, hiding from _him,_ it was a downwards spiral for Severus. He couldn't even report to the headmaster right for a few weeks. He, reasonably, had known that many of the things Gilderoy had written in his books were fake. He was a con man, a cheat, and a damn good lier, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise.  
  
And yet, Severus fell. Hard. So learning that someone who you could have been in love with, much to soon to say but he was saying it anyways, could be lying to _you_. Sure he could lie to everyone else and Severus wouldn't have cared, but he lied to _him_. And it burned. Yet he still loved Gil, and for some reason he couldn't stop.  
  
After a month (or two), trying so hard to work out his feelings and forget the man who had _lied to him_ , Severus decided to visit Gilderoy in the hospital. Just to prove to himself that it was over and that it had been to fast to begin with. He was a spy and very good at getting into places he shouldn't have been, so no one needed to know he was even there.  
  
But then he saw Gil's eyes. He was staring out the window, which would have been much better than staring out into the bleak hospital room if it wasn't for the fact the window was badly placed and only showed a brick wall. He didn't seem to be looking at anything at all, let alone able to see Severus when he moved to stands in front of him.  
  
"Gil?" Severus barely noticed that he had spoken out loud, but Gilderoy didn't even flinch. He just kept staring into nothing. Normally an overdone obliviate wouldn't have done this, shouldn't have been able to do this.  
  
Taking a breath "Gil, it's me. Gil it's Severus, look at me." That got Gilderoy to move. He did as Severus asked and looked over at him but his eyes, Severus saw nothing in them.  
  
\------------------  
  
A slippery slope indeed, he thought, thinking back to the months he had spent trying to work out a cure. How, every night he saw Gilderoy's eyes in his head as he worked, first normal and full of life and then how they looked in that hospital room. So cold and dead. It spured him into action, and although it took him months to get it right, he still worked it out eventually.  
  
He hadn't expected what would follow though. He though they would get into an argument about the secrets, the lies, Severus "nature" (especially when it came to saving people, he had been told) but none of that happened.  
  
It had been less than a day since he had given the cure to St Mungo's when Gilderoy had burst I to his office, still in a hospital gown.  
  
"Gil? I-" he didn't have much time, or much breath, left to say anything more as Gilderoy jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. By the time he pulled away both if them were crying and had never been happier.  
  
\----------------  
  
Note from me:  
  
They did wind up talking about everything they had gone through and had lied about latter but that doesn't happen in this drabble. Woopsie.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 11-art only  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 12: Gingerbread House  
  
Cooking had been something that Severus had been good at since his childhood, it was how he got into potions making (though they are very different). His father was often too buisy with work and "manly" things and his mother, although she did make diner as his father demanded, was often too depressed to do too much else so he had to pick up the slack.  
  
His father never liked it, said cooking (and as loath as he was to talk about magic, potions too) was something that a woman 'ought to do, but Severus found his passion in cooking and brewing potions. They challenged him and offered great rewards if you got it right, a perfect potion or a scrumptious meal. And his mother was always quite proud of him for it, wich was an added bonus.  
  
Now though he had a new reason to cook. Gilderoy.  
  
The man, though Severus loved him, was hopless at cooking, though a skilled writer and artist, so Severus had to find something simple to start teaching him with. Since the style of cooking Severus usually gravitated towards took advantage of his skills he decided to try something that would take advantage of Gilderoy's. A gingerbread house.  
  
It was winter after all, the cooking part of it was simple compared to many other recipes, and it would take advantage of Gilderoy's creativity and artistic skill, giving him a chance to show off (since he would try to do so anyways) a skill he actually had.  
  
It proved to be the perfect challenge. Gilderoy, as expected, did find the cookie part of the affair simple enough to where he could do it mostly on his own (while still getting Severus' recipe correct) and the decorating part was definitely his domain.  
  
See, Severus usually focused on making his food taist good, looks didn't really matter much beyond telling if an ingredient was still good or over cooked. But Gilderoy always tried to make the food he made look good, which always left the taist severely lacking. And often made the food inedible.  
  
With the gingerbread house this wasn't a problem because the goal was to make it look good in the end and Severus had managed to convince Gil that it wouldn't look good if the cookie was made wrong, wich kept him from trying to change the dough completely.  
  
Severus however had not prepared for just how good Gilderoy would be at decorating.  
  
The gingerbread house looked like a two story Victorian Era house decorated with bright icing snow, peppermint chips expertly placed on draped dark green icing to make it look like someone had decorated a front tower with Christmas lights, taffy was stretched and cut to look like garland and licorice had been wrapped in a separate taffy peace to make a wreath that hung on the front door. The roof was even tiled properly with cut in half candy wafers!  
  
Not so hopeless after all, Severus thought.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 13 and 14: Snowed in and Family  
  
Severus often avoided talking about his past with others. It, to him, was old news and shouldn't have any bearing on the present (though he did make an exception for holding grudges against people who have caused him deliberate harm in the past). It took quite a lot of persuading for Gilderoy to get Sev's past out of the dour man.  
  
However, after Severus had confessed the long buried secrets of his past to Gilderoy, Severus realized just how little he knew about Gilderoy's past. Gilderoy had been practicing with his memory skills everyday since he come back from the hospital, and had even read some of his old works and was able to tell where he had spilt from reality and wrote fiction instead, so Severus had hopped Gilderoy would come to him to talk about his past sometime soon just like he had with Gil.  
  
But it never happened, and he remained mostly ignorant to Gil's past.  
  
He knew what didn't happen, like how Gilderoy had never faced off against a werewolf or how Gilderoy didn't actually like wisky at all, though he claimed he did because it was a manly drink. But these things where things Gilderoy wasn't, and barely made up any if who Gilderoy was as a person. So when Gil had convinced Severus to stay the night at his place instead of in the castle ("Just one night I promise! Your going to love it!") Sev thought it would be the perfect opportunity to try and learn more about the man he was seeing.  
  
The whole point of dating was to get to know someone better romantically _and_ personally, yes?  
  
It turned out to be a very difficult subject to bring up, both because Severus couldn't quite figure out how he was supposed to word it and because Gilderoy had planned all kinds of things for them to enjoy together. Severus had tried to bring it up during dinner but Gilderoy had already gone off in a different direction of conversation before he could get his words straight, and then Sev got sidetracked by the way the conversation was going and eventually forgot himself in Gil's words.  
  
He remembered what he was going to ask when Gilderoy had suggested decorating the house for Christmas since "It would be so much fun to do with you, Sev!" However their was a problem with the Christmas lights Gil had gotten and after Severus had fixed them he got distracted (again) by Gilderoy, he had gotten himself tangled up in the garland from trying to hang them up without Sev for support.  
  
Later that night he tried to want to bring it up again but they had had such a wonderful night, and Sev wasn't even sure about how to word sucha delicate question, plus Gilderoy _was_ getting ready in his room and he definitely didn't want to put _that_ on hold. So he decided to talk to Gil in the morning, when he had figured out how to word his question.  
  
\------------  
  
Unfortunately for Severus' plans, there had been a snow storm that night. The house was covered with no way out but the fireplace, and Gil was all out of floo powder and they couldn't just climb up the chimney it was too small an opening. Severus tried to apparate out at first, but apparently Gil had to take precautions against a crazed fan a few years back and apparating was impossible inside the house.  
  
They decided to start the fire and get breakfast, it's not like the house was a prison, and at any rate they weren't getting out of the house anytime soon and definitely not while freezing and hungry.  
  
So, other plans long ruined, wrapped in an oversized blanket with Gil leaning on his side Severus decided to ask his question.  
  
"Its kinda stupid really," Gilderoy started "I'm not trying to deliberately hid anything, if you were thinking that."  
  
"Gilderoy."  
  
"OK! But only a little bit, I just- Well I always though my life was bad before and hearing about yours just made me feel like I was trying to make things about me again, ya know? And I though you wouldn't want to hear me praddle on about things I hardly remember, and the things I do remember don't really make for an interesting story."  
  
"It's you, Gil, I'd listen to you talk about how paint would dry on a beige wall for hours."  
  
"So we're starting of with the fresh coat of primer-"  
  
"Don't you dare," Severus breathed out a quiet laugh "Your past is a part of you and I already care about you so its not like I'm not going to stop because your past isn't a best selling novel."  
  
"It _would_ be a very _boring_ novel...My dad was never mean or outwardly aggressive, but it wasn't a happy man, especially after he married my mom. She was his second wife, and she was supposed to give a exceptional magical child, like what her family had promised him when he agreed to marry her. I was exceptionally average at my best."  
  
"Gil-"  
  
"No. I know it, my dad never had to say it, I always just knew. I have two older sisters, from my dad's previous marriage, and they aren't exactly talented with magic but they could kick my ass in a duel if it came down to it. I started with small scams to prove them wrong, when I had gotten out of Hogwarts, made enough money from it to look like I was a successful man and it made them all proud of me.  
  
"It hurt. I was lying to them, not even all that well, but they didn't care because I _looked_ successful. And in turn it made _them_ look successful. So I escalated and I started writing about some of the stuff I had done under a pen name, I think I was trying to prove something to people I had conned or something, and while they brought in a bit of money it wasn't all that much and no one knew it was me.  
  
"But then I had met this guy in a pub, drunk off his head, loudly boasting about all the things he'd seen and done as an obliviator. Thing was we were in a muggle pub, I watched him get arrested that night and watched everyone there get obliviated. I wrote down one of the stories he had told that night, thinking I could get a quick bit of money off of it. But the story took off and I made nearly 1,000 G on it. It not a lot compared to later sales but I felt rich as hell at the time.  
  
"I thought I had figured out away to make a lot of money, more than I ever had before and with a hell of a lot less effort, not just look successful but easily be successful. So I payed a guy to let me use a cheaper nockoff of a pensive and learned the obliviate spell from my own memories. I started going around collecting stories then obliviating the people what had actually done them and then finally I wrote them down as if I was the one who had done them. The books were wildly successful, so since I had started on the life of fame I decided to write more of 'me' into the stories and people just-lapped it up.  
  
"I was so caught up in my own fame I didn't even notice that my dad had a funeral," Gilderoy's eyes where wet, like he was trying to stop himself from crying " I had done this whole thing-This whole thing- to see him genuinely proud of something I had put actual work into and I didn't even notice he _died_. What kind of," he broke off it to a harsh sob.  
  
"Gil, you were traveling all over the world collecting these stories for him, its not like they sent you letters telling you he was gone and you just decided not to care." Severus pulled Gilderoy's body against his own and held him as he continued to cry "I think we should take a break from talking about this, I don't think I've ever seen you this worked up.  
  
"Sev I don't-"  
  
"Shh, it's fine. If you feel like theirs more to tell me later we'll talk about it later but right now you look like your already past what you can handle," Severus said as Gilderoy pulled at a loose corner of a blanket and started dab at his eyes "we can talk more later, I trust you."  
  
"I love you," Severus muttered, barely audible, from where he had just pressed his face into Gilderoy's hair.  
  
"I-" Gilderoy felt like he couldn't breath "I love you too."  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 15 and 16- art only  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 17: Lonelyness  
  
Christmas had olways been a lonely time for Gilderoy. When he was younger it was because his parents were often busy, his mom with her projects and his dad had to run the family while also trying to keep them afloat financially. Three kids weren't easy to pay for after all.  
  
When he had grown older he had finally thought he could have some proper holidays, maybe with his family or maybe with friends, but then he too became increasingly busy. Finding stories, writing them, obliviating people and not getting caught, managing his fame on his own (no way he was going to hire someone else to take care of all his fan mail, especially since some of it came with money and gifts which he needed desperately when he had just started out), he had a lot on his plate and holidays of any kind took the back seat.  
  
More recently however he had, fortunately, lost everything.  
  
His fame, gone, his family (though he loved them) gone, and his social repute was gone as well, even on just a personal level. Which ment he could finally just be Gilderoy, not the famous wizard who didn't earn it, not the failed son, not the social pillar secretly stealing small item like he had in his early 20's. Just. Gilderoy.  
  
And finally, even if it had taken him years, he was going to have a proper Christmas! And with Severus (Merlin! He had a boyfriend... don't tell Severus he called him that) at that! Plans have already been made, dates were happening more frequently what with all the holiday cheer keeping people away from Severus' favorite spots (though not always), and he was learning to cook! Which meant a real Christmas dinner!!!  
  
Lonely as it once was, Gilderoy couldn't have been more happy to have lost everything this Christmas.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 18: Christmas Market  
  
Gilderoy, with his limited Christmas experience, did know one thing about Christmas better than anyone else: Christmas Markets. Showing up at Christmas Markets in the past had always been a good way to both bolster his fame and show everyone how "he was a person just like them." So he had extensive experience with them (both because of the aforementioned and because he loved the idea of the holidays).  
  
This year he wouldn't be going to bolster his ego in any way, shape, or form. This year he was going as a date with Severus. Severus knew just how much he liked to shop and just how much he liked the holidays so Sev, in secret, planned an entire day out with Gil that started with going to the Christmas Market (hosted in Diagon this year but it usually moved around) and had told Gilderoy that they would be going tomorrow morning so he should dress warm.  
  
Severus, however, was very ignorant on what this would entail. _Was_. He had made sure to plan this particular date in advance, considering their last day out had been interrupted by students far to many times for his liking, which meant that he had to do a bit of research on Christmas Markets of different types just to make sure he was prepared.  
  
They were very involved, as far as seasonal markets go, because of the blending of both wizarding and muggle traditions over the years. So there were more traditional stalls (the ones that have their origins in German) that sold things like Nutcrackers, candied toasted almonds, mulled wine, and soft ginger breads like Lebkuchen and Magenbrot. But their where also stalls that sold things like Christmas Balls (a wizarding ornament that played soft music when hung from the tree), Different Christmas sweets that occasionally had magical effects (like a yule roll that would change between specific flavors as you ate), and, although rare, Christmas "potions" sets for little kids where you made hot chocolate or other drinks instead of any actual potions (wich Severus, begrudgingly, admitted was adorable).  
  
Severus had also made sure to learn where specific stalls would be located that contained, as far as he knew it, Gil's favorite holiday foods (such as Lebkuchen) and which streets, with good restaurants on them, would be away from the market for their lunch and dinner plans. He didn't want them getting interrupted by all the noise and people yet again.  
  
Hopefully this time they would have the _perfect_ date.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 19 and 20: Deck the Great Hall and Joyous Courus  
  
Severus had been roped into helping around in decorating the Great Hall and Gilderoy had decided he was going to join him. Usually, by this point, the great hall was already decorated, Hagrid had always made sure the decorating had begun by the last week of November, and this year wasn't any different.  
  
However, this year Mr. Finnegan had suceded in his plan to turn water into rum and he, and many other students, had gotten drunk and trashed the entire place. They all had about a months worth of detention now, of course, and Mr. Finnegan had gotten far to drunk to remember how he had cast the spell in the first place so hopefully their would be no repeats (any time soon at least). But this left the teachers, and some of those students trying to apologize for what they had done, to clean up the mess.  
  
If Severus didn't know any better he would have thought Hagrid actually looked pleased that the whole hall was in shambles, but then again, since it is in shambles, this means Hagrid could finally attempt to pull of his original decorating plans. Which weren't practical at all and _more_ than they had ever done before.  
  
Looks like they where going to be here for a while.  
  
\------------  
  
Gilderoy began hearing the humming when he about halfway through his part of Hagrid's grand redecorating scheme, which was incredibly beautiful and Gilderoy couldn't help but be impressed. But the humming was, in Gilderoy's opinion, for more beautiful. It was a deep and throaty hum, carefully and slowly playing out _Deck the Halls_ which suddenly sounded a lot sadder and more personal than it had before.  
  
Careful to Mach the tone Gilderoy began to sing along side the humming:  
  
"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la, la la la la," Gil started slowly.  
  
The hum faltered for a moment at Gilderoy's voice but the continued.  
  
" 'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la, la la la la," at this point Gil heard a few other around the hall start to sing along with him, but the deep humming stayed strong in his ears.  
  
"Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la la, la la la la, Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la, la la la la," They continued to sing "fa la la pa la," behind him but Gilderoy had stopped for a moment to listen to how the humming had sounded next to all the voices and to carefully reach up and place another Christmas bow on the tree closest to him, it was a very delicate pattern and Gil didn't want to mess it up.  
  
"See the blazing yule before us, Fa la la la la, la la la la," Gilderoy started again, slightly deeper than before then continued- "Strike the harp and join the chorus-" lauder but Severus' humming, or what he now knew was Severus' humming considering the man had finally moved to stand right next to him and had gently placed his lips to Gil's throat without stopping the rythem, had met him at that volume.  
  
Everyone around them continued to sing, Gilderoy had instead turned towards Severus, who had just stopped humming "I had no idea you could sing."  
  
"Hmm," Severus had noted his face back to Gil's neck.  
  
"Sev-"  
  
"Can we go?" Severus started, his voice as low as the humming had been "Please?"  
  
Gilderoy felt his face heat up, and merely nodded in response.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 21: Christmas Present  
  
Gilderoy had been preparing his present for Severus ever since he and Sev had agreed to make each other presents this year.  
  
Severus had confided in him not long ago that he hatted being thought of as nothing but his skills. The recognition for what he did as a (Defense Against the) Dark Arts Master and as a Potions Master was nice but he was so much more than that. Just like how Gil was more than vanity even though it was still important to him (he had a theory about what Sev had made for him).  
  
Severus wished to been seen of as himself _as well_ where as Gilderoy didn't mind being called vain.  
  
So Gilderoy had picked at his gift ideas over and over again until he thought of the perfect gift. Much like himself Severus was a writer, though no one knew it was him and he only wrote informative text. So Gilderoy thought to make, from scratch, a whole writing set completed with a hand made journal to write in, which he had cheated on a little because he failed his first two attempts and book making was a time consuming activity. He would make sure to tell Sev when he opened it.  
  
He just hopped Severus would like it.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 22 and 23: Trembling and Hope  
  
Gilderoy kept waking up in the dead of night. Brief flashes of some of worst things he had done played in his mind on repeat, and he had never felt more like he didn't deserve to live. Like he didn't deserve the new friends he had, the love he shared with Severus, anything.  
  
He deserved Azkaban.  
  
The thought left him trembling, but he knew it was untrue. The Healers had informed him manytimes that his memory coming back so suddenly, and in the way it had, had given his brain, in a sense, PTSD. So some of nightmares he had where likely to have never happened at all.  
  
The information didn't help him much when during random points in the week he would forget where he was and what day it was and he would loose himself in the thought that he had been obliviated by his own hand again. He knew couldn't be true because he remembers having done that but rational thought never got through. He was a wreck, trying so hard to look like anything else.  
  
Let it never be said Gilderoy didn't care about appearances.  
  
\------------  
  
Severus was on edge, and had been since Gilderoy's fist "attack."  
  
The Healers had said that, as a side effect to how quickly and incompletely Gilderoys memory had come back, Gil's brain had been left with something very similar to PTSD. Occasionally this would mean Gilderoy would loose himself in his thoughts, forget where ever he was, and have nightmares about things that either hadn't happened at all or had happened but he was going to see them much differently than they had actually occurred. Despite all they could give him, they actually didn't have a lot of information on how this was affecting Gil's brain or how it would continue to.  
  
And Severus felt powerless. His potion had been the one to bring Gil back, yes, but it was also the one that left his mind like this in the first place. And their was not a lot of information for Severus to work with so he doesn't have anyway to try and make a cure. He felt helpless, and like he had done something vile.  
  
The only thing he could do, the healers had to tell him more than once to get him to listen, was be their for him. Give him hope and make sure he takes the potions that did already exist for this (they weren’t mentioned to cure it just manage it, and that only made Severus feel worse, so he rebrewed them himself, hoping if they were of better quality and fresher they could do more for Gilderoy).  
  
So that's what Severus would do. He would stay by Gils side. No matter what.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Day 24: Christmas Party  
  
Severus had never been a fan of parties. Of any kind. But Gilderoy loved parties of every kind, and Severus didn't want to ruin this night for him, as it would be the first Christmas eve he had outside of the hospital. The fist Christmas eve he had celebrated in two years.  
  
So to try and make this better for Gilderoy he was even going to apply himself. He removed the protective oils from his hair (which always made it a bit frizzy so he had to comb it with a bit of water), he he deep cleaned his hands and face to get rid of some of the potions gunk that always stuck to him, and tried to dress as presentable as he could. He felt like a clown, but he looked halfway decent.  
  
He left the bathroom to see if Gilderoy was ready yet only to find himself horribly over dressed.  
  
"I wanted to spend Christmas eve with you."  
  
"Is that my shirt?" Severus smiled.  
  
\-------------------------------------------0  
  
Merry Christmas everyone ^-^ 


End file.
